


Looking Forward

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Flash Bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #926, Hikari x Daisuke] Hikari likes to startle Daisuke, any way she can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Forward

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Looking Forward  
 **Romance:** Hikari x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 174|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Digimon Flash Bingo; prompt #926, Hikari x Daisuke  
 **Notes:** This will comprise a set of unrelated drabbles that cover multiple characters and pairings. My summary notes will change for each new drabble until I've completed the entire set.  
 **Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Summary:** [one-shot, Digimon Flash Bingo, #926, Hikari x Daisuke] Hikari likes to startle Daisuke, any way she can.

* * *

Daisuke always looked so cute when something startled him. Hikari admitted to herself that she liked to do that to him, just to see the way his eyes widened and his jaw dropped a little. 

“You mean it?” 

If she hadn’t known better, she would’ve thought he was about to explode from sheer joy, especially as she nodded her agreement. “Of course I mean it. Why wouldn’t I?” 

He rubbed the back of his head and sighed, corners of his lips twitching upward at the same time. “Because you never have said yes before?” 

Well, he had her there. She smiled back at him anyway. “I said it this time.” 

And she did mean it. She would go out with him. As he began to spout nonsense about how much fun they’d have and everything that they could do and would she like to go to the new amusement park, would that be a good enough first date, they were going to have an actual date, Hikari looked forward to every moment of it. 

**The End**


End file.
